Modern communications solves a long-standing problem of limited means of communicating with others. In the not too distant past, communications were limited to face to face, paper mail, and voice telephone calls. With the advent of email, Instant Messaging, video calls, and social networking applications, the problem has changed from limited access to information overload. As a result, people are faced with attempting to juggle multiple simultaneous meetings and/or communication sessions. This has led to people being forced to multitask between communication sessions, meetings, messages, and the like.
The proliferation of mobile communication devices has complicated the problem of information overload. For example, mobile communication devices typically have a small screen where only a single window for an application can be displayed at one time. As the user starts running multiple applications, the user may not remember which applications are currently active or the status of the applications. As a result, the user is not always able to multitask successfully.
These problems can become even more difficult when a user is involved in a live communication session while multitasking with other applications. For example, as the user multitasks, the user may forget whether the live communication session has been muted. As a result, the user may do something in the live communication session that was not intended. This can result in embarrassment to the user, or can compromise business dealings.